A Very Eventful Christmas Indeed
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: Well, not much to say . . . just some random, Christmas fun with Harry and Parenta and Friends! Not very good . . . definately not my best . . . but, oh well. Read if you want-it's Christmas gone stupid! :D


A/N: I feel so horrible. I didn't get this up yesterday. So, Happee Belated Christmas, everyone! ^^ Hope you enjoy this cheesy little fic! Oh, and I should tell you, Neville is the Chosen One, so that when it says Harry is two, you don't get confused. KK? Good.

A Very Eventful Christmas Indeed

"Moo-ie!" Little Harry called as he darted for the front door of his house. Lily laughed as her son kept just out of her reach. She scooped him up, and carried the little tot into the living room, where they saw none other than Sirius standing in the doorway, a hurt expression painted on his face.

"Why, my own Godson would rather see Moony before me!" He turned away, and began to fake cry. Lily could feel Harry squirm in her arms. Harry had always hated to see people cry, and always went to comfrot them. Lily set him down, and he ran over to Sirius, and began pulling gently on his pant leg.

"Siri? Uncle Siri?" Harry chanted, trying to get his Godfathers attention. Sirius glanced down at Harry, and Lily smirked, impressed by Sirius' acting skills. He had managed to make his eyes red and puffy, but from actual tears, or a spell, Lily was unsure.

"What?" He pretended to snap. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes.

"No cry. Please no cry, Uncle Siri." Harry began hopping, and saying, "Hug! Hug! Hug for Uncle Siri! Hug!" Sirius looked back at his two-year-old Godson, and yanked him up into a bone-crushing hug. Harry beat his hands against Sirius back, and squealed with joy. Sirius shook his head, and came inside, slamming the door, blocking the cold air from intruding the Potter's home.

Lily closed her eyes, and shook her head in disappointment. "You know better than to abuse his young age. When he's older he won't fall for that so easily, you know." She took Harry from Sirius, and he used a quick spell to clean up his face.

"I know. But I plan to hold it against him when he's older," Sirius took Harry back. "Besides, he should want to see me more than Moons. I'm his Godfather. I automatically have more right than his Uncle." Lily gave him an exasperated look.

"That doesn't matter. He loves you both unconditionally, no matter what, and always will. He sees you more, though. You know, you don't have the furry little problem, and you aren't getting tested on all the time to make a cure for it." Sirius turned his attention to the floor.

"Yes, I know," He said guiltily. "Still . . ." Lily nodded.

"I understand." Just then, they heard a tap on the door, and Harry dislodged himself from Sirius, and ran for the door crying, "Moo-ie! Mooo-iiie!" He flung open the door, and sure enough, there stood Remus, all snow-blown and shivering, holding two packages, one a long, thin box, and the other a rather large burlap bag.

Harry once again began bouncing up and down, waving his arms in front of Remus. He looked down, face tired and careworn, and said, "Not right not, sport. Lemme put this stuff down." Lily came and scooped up Harry, who began ferociously clawing at his mother's arms. Sirius rushed to Remus' side and took the package and bad from him.

"Remus, are you okay? Hurt? You're not too tired, are you? Here, go have a seat. . . ." He rambled as he set the stuff down underneath the Christmas tree in the corner.

Remus chuckled softly, and sat on the couch. "Sirius, I'm fine. Really." He insisted as Sirius sat by him, set his wand down on the table, and began inspecting Remus' body for any damage. "The presents were just a little heavy."

"I'm so sorry I forgot to take them I was in a rush to beat you so could hold Harry . . ." Remus chuckled a little.

"I figured you would, so I stopped by the house and grabbed them. It's alright, really, it is." Sirius smiled and pulled Remus into an affectionate hug. It was Remus' turn to grin, and her returned the hug, burrowing his head into Sirius' head. Their hug was ended fast, however, because Harry interrupted, yelling, "I want hug! I want hug! Moo-ie! I want hug! Now!" Remus pulled away from Sirius to just turn and pull Harry up into his lap.

"And have you been a good boy this year?" Harry nodded vigorously, and Lily responded across the room by saying, "No, he has not." Harry faced her and stuck out his tongue.

"Uh-huh! Daddy says I've been really good boy." James popped into the room, and seeing two sets of glaring green eyes turned on him, he belted out, "Whatever you mother said."

Harry gave a defiant look, and slid off Remus' lap, and charged at his Dad. "I has too been good!" Harry plowed into James, who tickled Harry's sides, and Harry screamed in pleasure. Sirius laughed, and slid his arms around Remus' shoulders. Remus gave Sirius an loving glance.

"Okay, Harry, go run along and play. Alright?" Harry nodded, and skipped towards the hallway, and as he passed the Christmas Tree, he knocked off a little ornament. He stopped dead in his tracks, and ran to his mother, yelling, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Please . . . Please . . . Please don't be mad!" Tears started spilling down his cheeks, and he progressed to hiccupping , and his mother pulled him up and started soothing him with quiet, inaudible words to the rest of the people there.

"It's okay, Harry. No harm, no foul." James said, as he hung the ornament on the tree. It was a tiny Quidditch player, that zoomed around the tree. Harry nodded, and zipped off into the dark confines of the hallway. James stood up, and clapped his hands together. "Now that that little episode is over, how about some drinks?"

"I do agree!" Sirius put in.

"Sounds fine." Remus added, and he tagged on a tiny smile. Lily simply nodded, and followed after James into the kitchen. James summoned four wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. He poured the glasses, and handed one out to every person. "Here's to a wonderful Christmas!" James bellowed, and took a drink from his glass. Sirius did the same. Both Remus and Lily sipped from theirs.

After a few rounds for Sirius and James, and two for Remus and Lily, all deemed it time to feed Harry. They all left the kitchen to hunt for Harry, but as soon as they stepped into the living room, he was found.

Harry was, well, tracked down. He was still hidden. Hidden beneath mounds of wrapping paper from the presents that had, up until a while ago, resided under the tree. "Harry!" Lily yelled at the top of her voice. She trudged into the mess of wrapping paper, and began clawing through it. "James, this is way more paper than what was under there, even with Remus and Sirius' gifts. I think he found his others." James paled significantly.

"Harry!" He hollered, and dove into the heaping mess. Sirius and Remus gave each other a quick glance, and both moved in. Sirius went for the back of tree, and found nothing. Lily checked by the TV, and Harry was nowhere to be found. Remus was hunting behind the furniture, and he came up short. Finally, after hours of searching, James declared, "Time for magic!" He banished away the paper, and it unearthed the toys. Oh, so many toys. A play Snitch, a couple of little Quaffles, tons of candy, a wizard's chess set, Gobstones, and Exploding Snap cards were strewn everywhere.

"James, I think he got into his presents, too." Lily gave James a horrified look. She threw aside RC cars and trucks, little live-action figures, and trains. "How did he get into them?"

Sirius shook his head. "The question is not how, but where." Remus nodded, and gave everyone a grim smile.

"I'm afraid Sirius is right. We still don't know where Harry is at." As if on cue, Harry zoomed in, on none other than the new toy broomstick Sirius and Remus had got him.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Uncle Siri and Uncle Moo-ie got me! Whee!" Harry flew the broomstick over their heads, and James reached up and yanked Harry off of the toy. "Wheee-arg!" Came the cry of Harry's shortened outburst of glee.

James held Harry at arms length-as if he was a stinky puppy. "Harry, that was very bad of you. You were not supposed to open your gifts early. You know that. Mommy told you after supper. Didn't she?" Harry nodded. Lily gave her son a stern look.

"Awe, come on, guys," Sirius intruded. "It's Christmas. Give the boy a break. He just wanted his gifts. No big deal. It was all cleaned up in a snap anyway. It's alright, really." James looked back and forth between Harry and Sirius.

"One thing. Harry, how did you open your gifts?" Harry giggled and pulled a wand out from behind his back.

"Hey, you little squirt! That's my wand!" Sirius leaped forward, and yanked it from Harry's hands. Harry began to bawl, and Lily scolded Sirius. Remus just stood back and laughed at the whole mess. Everyone had screwed up in their own little way. Sirius left his wand in the open, nobody watched Harry, he brought the broom with him, (the long package), and Harry was just curious. Yes, it was a very eventful Christmas indeed.

But, of course, that was before the Weasley's stopped by. That's a story for another time, though.

A/N: Okay, I know you're mad. Why? Because this is a day late and it's crap. I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling too well, so take it or leave it, and please review! ^^


End file.
